1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus for manufacturing a camera module, and more particularly to an apparatus for manufacturing a camera module, capable of solving the tilt problem that may be generated in a die attach (D/A) process by improving a structure of a base jig holding a PCB.
2. Description of the Related Art
A chip on board (COB) method is most frequently and widely used in manufacturing a camera module. This COB method is largely composed of a dicing (wafer sawing) process, a D/A (die attach) process, a W/B (wire bonding) process, and an H/A (housing attach) process, and the respective processes will be described as follows.                Dicing Process: Image sensors on a bare wafer are attached and fixed on a tape of a wafer ring, and a specific position of a pattern is moved in X and Y directions while a blade made of diamond particles is rotated at a high speed, to thereby separate the image sensors from each other.        D/A Process: An epoxy is applied on a PCB, and then the image sensors respectively separated in the dicing process are repeatedly attached onto predetermined positions of the PCB and cured while a specific position pattern formed on the PCB is image-recognized.        W/B process: The image sensors and the PCB are electrically connected by connecting between pads of the image sensors and patterns of the PCB with gold wires using a capillary.        H/A Process: The epoxy is applied at an edge of the PCB on which the image sensors are mounted, and then housing modules with lenses are repeatedly attached to predetermined positions and cured.        
Meanwhile, in manufacturing a camera module through the above processes, high-pixel modules having even twelve mega pixels have been developed. Also, the number of pixels of the module is expected to continuously increase in the years ahead. The resolution problem is one of the problems caused by rapidly increasing the number of pixels.
As shown in FIG. 1A, the most idealistic resolution is obtained when the central optical axis of lenses 102 makes an angle of 90° with respect to a surface of an image sensor 104 receiving the light. However, as shown in FIG. 1B, when the optical axis of the lenses 102 does not make an angle of 90° with the image sensor 104 due to tilting of the image sensor 104, the resolution at a specific edge of an image may be degraded, resulting in degrading the resolution of the overall image. In FIGS. 1A and 1B, reference number 101 indicates a housing assembly, 103 indicates an infrared (IR) filter, and 105 indicates a PCB.
As such, the tilting of the image sensor 104 causing degradation of the resolution may be complexly generated during a package process, due to combination between the lenses 102 themselves, flatness of the PCB 105, the tilt in assembling an auto-focusing actuator, or the like.